Project Summary/Abstract ? The Smartphone + health coach intervention is designed to reduce weight in Black community college students who have a body mass index 25. The short-term goal is to decrease weight and increase healthy eating and physical activity habits. The long-term goal is to develop a personalized intervention system that is culturally tailored and can be disseminated across the country to other community colleges. The team will use mobile technology, a powerful tool to promote healthy behaviors in Black community college students. Tailored and personalized content will be delivered and health and wellness coaches will be provided for tailored text messaging to participants. Our central hypothesis is that there will be a significant decrease in baseline % weight loss during intervention delivery (6 months) and that those individuals will be able to successfully maintain their % weight loss (12 months) when compared to the attention-control condition. The short-term goals will be met through the following aims: Aim 1: Test the efficacy of a health coach driven intervention on % weight loss at 6 and 12 months in a sample of Black community college students with overweight/obesity. Aim 2: Examine mediating variables of the intervention on % weight loss at 6 and 12 months Aim 3: Explore potential moderators of % weight loss at 6 and 12 months, including depressive symptoms, ideal body image, and motivation. These aims are aligned with the National Institute of Nursing Research?s (NINR) mission to focus on the improvement of health and the promotion of wellness. The vision of NINR is to eliminate health disparities by utilizing affordable technologies and new intervention strategies. The Smartphone + health coach intervention is culturally and individually tailored with a primary goal to eliminate the disparity of overweight/obesity in young Black adults.